Breathing
by Spanish Ninja Sneasel
Summary: A short songfic. Not much to say. Wrote it out of nowhere.


Notes: I don't own Zelda, and I don't own "Breathing". The belong to Nintendo and Lifehouse.  
Yep, this is my 25th fic. A really short and sappy spur-of-the-moment fic. If you can't figure out the pairing, shame on you,  
__ __ __  
  
All I could do was run. I didn't quite know where I was going and I didn't quite care. I just needed to get away... From what, I didn't know. Everything in my mind kept tracing back to her. Was I running from her? No... That couldn't have been it.  
  
For years, my mind had been denying anything that could relate to us. Us. There was no us. It was just me... And it was just her. Everything that she was... She was everything that I knew, and everything that I didn't. She was everything... And she didn't even know it.  
  
But what was I? I was nothing... Nothing to be considered, or looked at twice. I could never amount to her, and she could never see me the way that I see her. I was a joke, and she was beautiful. No... She was beauty. Nothing I had seen or experienced was half of what she was, and I couldn't compare. All that I could do was witness. I could never be a part of her...  
  
But I was her friend. That's what she knew me as. I suppose it was just selfish of me to want more of her than a friend. I never thought that I could be more to her, though. I had been denying that I was worthy for a while, although I may not have known it. I didn't know it... But I've always loved her.  
  
What a ridiculous notion. Someone like me, having such feelings for her. Before I realized, it seemed right. I felt like I could be with her... I could talk to her, and make her laugh. I was her friend, and that was all that mattered. Why couldn't it be like that anymore? I guess I couldn't push it away any longer.  
  
My feet stopped, and I found myself in the first and last place in the world that I wanted to be. How could I have ended up there...? I was paying no attention, and it was where my feet brought me... She'd gotten the best of me, and I couldn't deny it. What was I supposed to do? Just walk away? No. I couldn't. I had to confront her, or I would never be able to live in peace again. But was that really too much of a loss...?  
  
I didn't bother knocking. I just opened the door and saw her standing there. Almost as if she had been expecting me. She couldn't have known I was coming... Could she? That didn't matter. What mattered was that she was there, in front of me. The one thing I couldn't avoid--as I never could--was her eyes. But they looked different this time. She knew. She could see it in me. Just because she knows me that well. I couldn't really describe what emotions I saw in her eyes, or what I was feeling. It almost felt as if... It had all come together. She lifted her sapphire eyes to me. Her voice was quavering slightly... She was just as confused as I was. "Ralph..."  
  
Maybe... Just seeing her face in that one instant... It seemed as if... She knew these feelings that I had harbored. She seemed to have the same bittersweet pain... It was in that instant that I realized... Maybe she felt the same way.  
  
__ __ __  
  
"I'm finding my way back to sanity again  
Though I don't really know what I'm gonna do when I get there  
Take a breath and hold on tight  
Spin around one more time  
And gracefully fall back to the arms of grace  
  
Cause I am hanging on every word you say, and  
Even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's all right  
All right with me  
Cause I want nothing more than  
To stand outside heaven's door  
And listen to you breathing  
It's where I wanna be  
  
I'm looking past the shadows in my mind  
Into the truth and damned  
Trying to identify the voices in my head  
God, which one's you?  
  
Let me feel one more time  
What it feels like to feel, and  
Break these calluses off of me  
One more time  
  
Cause I am hanging on every word you say, and  
Even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's all right  
All right with me  
Cause I want nothing more than  
To stand outside your door  
And listen to you breathing  
It's where I wanna be  
  
I don't want a thing from you  
I'll be your tired of me waiting for  
The straps to fall off of your table  
To the ground  
  
Cause I just wanna be here now  
  
Cause I am hanging on every word you say, and  
Even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's all right  
All right with me  
Cause I want nothing more thanTo stand outside heaven's door  
And listen to you breathing  
It's where I wanna be 


End file.
